3D printing, or construction, is also referred to as additive manufacturing and generally includes the creation of a 3D object using a 3D printer. A 3D model, or other electronic data, is often used, along with numerical control programming code or other control software or code, to “print,” or deposit, material onto a structure or surface to create the object represented by the 3D model using the 3D printer. Although 3D printers can create objects with great precision, they still suffer from problems during the printing, or construction, process that can lead to defects in the resulting object. For example, the material may fall, the print head or delivery system may experience movement or disruption, and/or a number of other errors may occur. As should be appreciated, a small defect may expand into a large defect, sometimes rendering the object unusable and resulting in a significant amount of waste.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0165683 to Cheverton et al. discloses a 3D manufacturing apparatus for printing 3D objects. Performance of the 3D manufacturing apparatus is assessed, according to the disclosure, by obtaining images of an area of a build platform for the object, and evaluating the images to determine whether an operational flaw has occurred.
As should be appreciated, there is a continuing need to provide improved 3D printing, or construction, systems and methods, particularly as the use of additive manufacturing becomes more widespread. The present disclosure is directed to such an endeavor.